Robin Scorpio-Drake (Kimberly McCullough)
| portrayer = Kimberly McCullough | years = 1985-96, 1997, 1997-99, 2000, 2004, 2005-12, 2012-present (on GH) | first = September 6, 1985 (on GH) | last = | status = Recurring | cause = | creator = Gloria Monty Anne Howard Bailey | introducer = Gloria Monty (1985) Wendy Riche (1997; 2000) Jill Farren Phelps (2004; 2005; 2007, NS) Frank Valentini (2012) | spinoffs = GH: Night Shift | books = Robin's Diary The Secret Life | image1 = File:240px-KM_Robin.png | caption1 = Kimberly McCullough as Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Devane, Drake, Scorpio | nickname = | alias = Robin Soltini (name used as a child) Robin Devane Scorpio Nancy Greene | gender = Female | born = October 12, 1977 | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Neuropathologist | title = Doctor | residence = Mental facility in Lucerne, Switzerland | parents = Robert Scorpio Anna Devane Mac Scorpio (guardian) Duke Lavery (step) | siblings = Leora Hayward (maternal half; deceased) | spouse = Patrick Drake (2008-present; married) | romances = Rowdy Stone Cates (deceased) Jason Morgan (deceased) Terrell Jackson (flirtation) | children = Emma Scorpio-Drake (with Patrick) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Thomas Devane (maternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Mac Scorpio (paternal) Lindsay Devane (deceased) Gabriel Devane (deceased) (maternal) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Maxie Jones Georgie Jones (deceased) (paternal adoptive) (maternal) | godparents = Sean Donely Frisco Jones Buzz Stryker | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, MD (née Scorpio, formerly Soltini'Anna tells Robert Robin's name on her birth certificate is Scorpio: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KmVibj6VDM) is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera ''General Hospital and its prime time SOAPnet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift, portrayed by Kimberly McCullough since 1985. SOAP STAR STATS: Kimberly McCullough The character came to mainstream attention when she was diagnosed as HIV-positive in the 1990s. Casting A seven-year-old McCullough debuted in August 1985 as the daughter of characters Robert Scorpio (Tristan Rogers) and Anna Devane (Finola Hughes). She left in 1996, reappearing several times for brief runs in 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, and 2004. McCullough returned in 2005 and is currently portraying the role, which she also reprised on both seasons (2007 and 2008) of the spin-off series General Hospital: Night Shift.SOD stats She has won two Daytime Emmy Awards for the role, for Outstanding Juvenile Female in 1989 and Outstanding Younger Actress in 1996. Daytime Emmy Winners & Nominees: 1989Daytime Emmy Winners & Nominees: 1996 McCullough has also earned two Soap Opera Digest Awards (Outstanding Youth Actor/Actress in 1986 and Outstanding Child Actor in 1993) as well as a 1987 Young Artist Award. SOD stats After playing the role since she was seven, McCullough decided to leave in late November 2011http://tvline.com/2011/11/21/kimberly-mccullough-leaving-general-hospital/, and her last day on-screen was on March 27, 2012. On Febuary 21, 2012 Robin seemingly died in a explosion, but was later revealed to be alive and being held captive and drugged in an undisclosed location. On July 18, 2012, Kimberly McCullough announced she would be returning to the show on a recurring basis in late September, along with Kirsten Storms returning as Maxie. Storylines Background Seven-year-old Robin arrives in Port Charles as an infant who grew up thinking her mother, Anna Devane, was her aunt. Her father, Robert Scorpio, has no idea that he shares a daughter with Anna but soon selects three of his closest friends—Sean Donely, Frisco Jones and Dr. Buzz Stryker—to serve as Robin's godfathers when he and his wife Holly Sutton leave for Australia. Robin is asked to be BJ Jones' godsister while Tania is pregnant. Robert later returns to Port Charles to find Anna married to Duke Lavery. During her childhood, Robin's grandmother was killed and she faced tough times when her parents were supposedly murdered in an explosion. She is then adopted by her uncle Mac Scorpio who marries Felicia Jones. This marriage gave Robin two step-cousins, Maxie and Georgie Jones. Robin met Michael 'Stone' Cates in 1993 and they did not get along. But they began dating in 1994 against her uncle Mac's wishes. Stone had been a street kid taken in and working for Sonny Corinthos. In 1995 Stone learned he was HIV+ and then had full blown AIDS due to not asking questions of girls he was with while on the streets. He became her first love, and she stands by him during his ordeal and gains many friends, and felt him with her long after he was gone. After Stone dies from AIDS and leaves her HIV-positive. Robin then begins seeing Jason Morgan, who was becoming involved in the mob. She introduced him to Sonny Corinthos, soon his employer, and the three become great friends, helping Jason deal with his brain damage, as he was previously Jason Quartermaine. Robin celebrates her birthday with Jason on October 12, 1997. Robin left Port Charles to avoid the mob but returned in 1998 to help her friend Brenda Barrett from her recent break-up. During this period, Robin became friends with Nikolas Cassadine and the two bonded over their similar childhoods. Robin reconciled with Jason but their relationship began to deteriorate when Robin revealed to Jason's brother A.J. Quartermaine that he (and not Jason) was the father of Carly Roberts's son, Michael. Robin left town in 1999, moving to Paris. A few years later she reunited with her mother in Pine Valley. Return Robin returned to Port Charles to save her friend, Jason Morgan's life when he had experienced seizures. It was during this time that she teams up with Patrick Drake to perform an operation that could determine his fate. Robin was grateful to Patrick when the surgery was a success and this hook-up leads down to them being a couple. Their team work came in handy when in a couple of months, Port Charles experiences a virus outbreak, which brings back her father, Robert Scorpio and the two reconcile. Robin had then learned and revealed the paternity of John Michael Jacks, Nikolas Cassadine's son in which her best friend, Jasper Jacks was claiming to be the father of. This caused Carly Corinthos to vow vengeance against her. At the same time, Robin and Patrick admitted their love for one another and at long last became a true couple. Robin helped Luke Spencer reconnect with his traumatized wife, Laura Spencer, who had been incapable of communicating until Robin discovered a miracle drug. Robin and Patrick faced trying times when Patrick abandoned a date with Robin to go to a bar in Vegas. Robin once again faced problems when she was held hostage and was shot in the lower abdomen but was saved when Emily Quartermaine agreed to operate on her with guidance from Patrick through telephone. Patrick and Robin, after the crisis, discovered that they both loved sitting at the pier. Patrick declared to Robin that he loved her and the two reconcile. After a few months of being together, Robin wanted to settle down and commit to each other with a wedding and children. Patrick had different plans which caused Robin to walk out on Patrick. Along with her recent break-up, Robin had to deal with her father's health due to the fact that he was diagnosed with colon cancer. Patrick Drake and the birth of Emma After the funeral of Georgie Jones, Robin's cousin, Robin is devastated and has a one-night-stand with Patrick. Robin later discovers that she is pregnant. But since she has been planning for some time to use a sperm donor and become a single mother, she does not let on that Patrick is the father, rationalizing her decision by saying that Patrick has been clear about not wanting children. But after discovering the truth, Carly Corinthos criticizes her. Insulted, Robin tells Patrick and the two bond. Robin's mother Anna Devane returns to town, learns of the pregnancy and asks Patrick to marry Robin. Although the two initially refuse, Patrick soon becomes marriage-minded and boldly proposes over the hospital speaker system, only to get shot down. Robin later agrees and they set a date in late October. However, the wedding gets cut short by Robin going into labor. Robin is initially having contractions that harm the baby, so she decides to have a c-section, and Robin and Patrick welcome a healthy baby girl. Robin names the baby Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake and, after a brief scare, the new parents are relieved to find out that the baby has not been infected by Robin's HIV. Patrick and Robin wed right after Emma's first Christmas, but are soon at odds, as Robin is suffering from postpartum depression (PPD) and begins to act out. After months of refusing help from family and friends, Robin nearly dies when she either falls or jumps from the pier. Eventually she agrees to go away for treatment. Upon her return, she quickly bonds with her daughter. Helping loved ones Robin's hard-earned newlywed bliss is interrupted when Patrick and his brother, Matt Hunter, face a malpractice suit in the death of the mayor's mistress, Brianna Hughes. Playing detective, Robin aids Patrick in proving that Brianna was murdered by the mayor's wife and the charges are dropped against Patrick and Matt. Robin hosts Thanksgiving dinner for the family at her new house, partaking in a plot with Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Molly Lansing-Davis to set up their mother, Alexis Davis, with Robin's uncle, Mac Scorpio. Robin tells a skeptical Sam McCall that the two guests of honor had very obvious chemistry at the "nonwedding" of Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli. But Alexis and Mac realize something is afoot and tell the girls it is a waste of time. Matt also attends the dinner, unexpectedly bringing along Lisa Niles, an ex-girlfriend of Patrick's who is town. Maxie, nursing influenza, misses the family event, but shares turkey soup with Spinelli at her apartment. Robin counsels Elizabeth Webber, who is having a secret affair with Nikolas Cassadine, but is engaged to Lucky Spencer, to be truthful about how she feels. Robin meets Patrick for karaoke night at Jake's. When she arrives, Lisa is already sitting with Patrick, so Robin stops at the bar and brings drinks over to the table for both of them, then orders a soda for herself. Lisa asks why she does not get a real drink and Patrick tells her Robin is on medication. When Lisa asks what type of medication, Robin ignores her. Alexis and Mac later show up together. Lisa Niles and marriage trouble Dr. Steven Webber, Elizabeth's brother, is hired as the new chief of staff and immediately butts heads with Patrick. Robin tries to mediate and help Steven get along with her husband. Lisa Niles, after initially losing a patient, is excited when she pulls through on an almost full reconstruction surgery. She takes another surgery right after when the surgeon at the time is not found. When Steven finds this out, he goes to stop her. When Patrick finds out, he blames Robin and they get into an argument, which Lisa seems happy about, but they quickly make up, which disappoints her. On January 12, 2010, Robin and Emma leave to go see Anna in London. Robin leaves her patients in Patrick's care. When she comes back, she is impressed with how Patrick handled her patients. Fighting about Sonny On January 29, 2010, Robin and Patrick attend the christening of Josslyn Jacks, Jax and Carly Jacks' daughter. At the after-party, Robin gets a call from Sonny, asking her and Patrick to come to the hospital. She finds out there that Dominic Pirelli, who works for Sonny, is actually Dante Falconeri, Sonny's son with his old girlfriend, Olivia Falconeri. He was admitted to the hospital with a gunshot wound and Sonny asks Patrick and Robin to help on his case. Robin is shocked by this, but then Patrick admits that he knew this. Robin is furious with Patrick for not telling her, since Sonny is one of her good friends. Patrick tells her that this wasn't his secret to tell and he left it up to Olivia to tell Sonny. Robin still cannot forgive him. Robin and Patrick start fighting about Sonny, as well as his role in the murder of his wife, Claudia. Robin defends Sonny, while Patrick says he's dangerous and must be put in prison. Robin eventually takes the stand at Sonny's trial as a witness, and Patrick comes to the court room, but does not approve of her choice to defend him. The issue of Robin's past is still between them, but both she and Patrick decide to work through it for the sake of their marriage. Trouble with Lisa begins Robin goes to Africa in late June 2010 to be a volunteer doctor. She ends up coming home early, wanting to be with her family. Later, Robin realizes Lisa was making a play for Patrick and becomes wary of her, but ultimately trusts that she and Patrick will stay together. Elizabeth has a son, Aiden, in July 2010, but he is soon kidnapped. During the subsequent hospital lockdown, Lisa starts acting hostile towards both Robin and Patrick. After the lockdown, she apologizes to Robin for the way she spoke to her. Later that day, her locker was vandalized, and the pictures in her locker had her face cut out of them. Robin and Patrick both suspected Lisa, who denied it. Later, Robin takes a trip to New York, and when she comes back, she can't find her HIV medication. Patrick realizes it was Lisa. On August 20, 2010, Robin and Patrick come home and find out that Lisa took Emma out for ice cream without their permission. She later comes back with Emma while Robin and Patrick are searching for them. After Lisa leaves, Patrick confesses to Robin that he slept with Lisa while she was in Africa. Robin is devastated and tells Patrick to leave. After having a conversation with Maxie, Robin goes to pick up Patrick. When she gets there, though, Lisa jumps in front of her car, and gets hit. She starts making it look like Robin is the one who's insane. Robin and Patrick realize that Lisa is insane, and needs to be stopped. They decide to act like they're separated to draw Lisa out and catch her in the act. During this time, Robin and Emma move in with Mac so that they'll be safe from Lisa. Lisa kidnaps Robin Lisa eventually figures out Patrick and Robin's scheme, and retaliates by mixing Robin's HIV medication with tranquilizers. Robin takes Emma out for ice cream, but she goes unconscious at the wheel and drives her car into a ditch. On September 24, 2010, Robin wakes up in a cabin with Lisa, and realizes she's been kidnapped. Lisa denies this, saying she found Robin, and makes it look like she's insane. Robin, though, realizes she's out of control and tries to escape. Patrick finds Emma and the abandoned car, and realizes Lisa has taken Robin. When she comes to, she is in a cabin with Lisa. She blames Lisa and demands to know where Emma is. Lisa claims she is innocent and tells Robin the reson Patrick slept with her was to get a break from his wife. When Lisa turns away from Robin, Robin pushes her down and runs out of the cabin. Lisa hears a scream and quietly says, "Oh, well. Have fun in the woods." Later that night, Lisa returns to the hospital, and Patrick and Steve ask what she did with Robin. Lisa tells them she doesn't know what they are talking about and that she was at the movies. Mac shows up and takes Lisa down to the station to question her. She stonewalls him, claiming that she knows nothing. Upon returning to the hospital, she tells Patrick that the event at the station freaked her out. He tells her he understands and that Mac had no right to take her. Mac comes to the hospital and places Patrick under arrest. While in the interrogation room, he and Steve try to locate Robin. Lisa comes in and tells Patrick he can leave due to lack of evidence. Once Patrick and Steve locate Robin, Patrick goes to the woods and saves her. After they are out of the well, Lisa approaches them with a gun. Patrick tries to reason with her and she turns the gun on herself. Patrick rushes to her and attempts to take the gun from her. It goes off, but no one is injured. The cops arrive and Mac makes arrangements for Lisa to be taken to Shadybrook Sanitarium. Lisa kidnaps Emma Around a week later, Lisa comes back to work at the hospital after being cleared from Shadybrook. She continues to lead everyone to believe Robin is the one mentally unstable, but Patrick won't believe her. Robin lashes out at Lisa after one of her patient's charts is changed. Lisa denies having anything to do with it, and Steve informs Robin that another doctor changed it and it was noted on the chart. On Halloween, Robin, dressed as a witch, takes Emma to Kelly's. When she leaves, the waitress calls after her saying she forgot her coffee. Robin leaves the stroller in the doorway and gets her coffee. While her back is turned, someone dressed as a witch pushes Emma's stroller around the corner. Robin blames Lisa. Michael's friend Abby asks her if she just forgot where she left Emma. Robin swears that it was Lisa. Lisa rushes into the hospital later that night and soon after, Robin comes looking for Patrick. She tells him that Lisa took Emma. Patrick asks Robin if she is sure it was Lisa, and Robin wonders why he doesn't believe her, reminding him that Lisa is the crazy one. In the locker room, Patrick confronts Lisa but she denies doing it. Once she leaves, he notices a witch's hat and calls after her. He accuses her again and she swears the hat isn't even hers. A nurse comes in and tells Patrick the hat is hers. Patrick apologizes to Lisa, but after he leaves, she opens her locker and hides a witch's costume. House fire and more Lisa trouble Emma's birthday party comes around, but Patrick doesn't go. Elizabeth tells Lisa that even though Patrick didn't go to the party, he still loves Patrick and Emma. This infuriates Lisa and she heads to Mac's house. She sees the house is on fire and breaks in. She hears Emma's cries from upstairs and rushes her out. A neighbor asks if anyone else is inside and Lisa tells her that Robin is, but they can't wait for the fire department. She runs in to save her. Robin refuses help, but Lisa manages to get her out. Robin accuses Lisa of starting the fire, when it was actually started by a knocked-over candle and some wrapping paper. She is brought to the PCPD and runs into Nikolas. She asks him, as one of the hospital's trustees, to intervene with Robin. Lisa files a petition to have Robin fired from the hospital. However, while attempting to inject sodium pentathol into Robin's IV bag, Maxie enters and catches her in the act. She runs out of the room and gives Johnny Zacchara the syringe. Dr. Steve Webber and Nikolas Cassadine give chase but she gives them the slip. When the cops arrive, they find no proof that Lisa did anything to Robin. Nonetheless, as Lisa had no reason to be in Robin's room either way, Steve puts her on probation; her O.R. privileges are revoked, she is transferred to the E.R. so Steve can keep an eye on her, and she will be fired without mercy if she does provokes Robin in any way or even goes near her again. To make matters even worse (for her), the hearing to discuss Lisa's petition against Robin has been canceled, thus ensuring that Robin will remain at the hospital. Later, she meets up with Johnny, who tells her he intends to keep the syringe in case he needs a favor from her. Johnny gets involved On December 5, Ethan Lovett comes to General Hospital and tells Lisa that Johnny needs private medical attention. She goes to his apartment where Johnny demands she patch him up, or else he will tell Steve about the syringe. After she stitches him up, Johnny's girlfriend Olivia shows up and Lisa leaves. Eventually, fed up with Lisa's vendetta against Patrick and Robin, and the trouble that the syringe has caused him, Johnny decides to end it one way or another. To this end, he sets up a treasure hunt, leaving several clues for Lisa and Robin to find and see who gets the syringe first. When the clues lead Lisa to rummage through Steve's office, she is caught in the act by Steve himself. Steve easily sees through Lisa's lies and, declaring that he is fed up with all the drama, informs Lisa that she will definitely be fired if the syringe does surface. Lisa turns to Johnny for help, but Johnny refuses and reveals that the treasure hunt was in fact meant for her to finally learn to live for herself and get over her obsession with Patrick. Robin finds the syringe first and confronts Lisa. Lisa attempts to take the syringe by force, and Robin responds by assaulting her and knocking her down before fleeing to the hospital with Lisa in hot pursuit. However, Robin is delayed from proving Lisa's guilt when Jake Spencer, the son of Elizabeth Webber, is hit by a car and dies on the operating table; in the process, Patrick and Robin finally reconcile completely. When Carly's daughter, Josslyn Jacks, is diagnosed with advanced kidney cancer, Elizabeth is persuaded to let them have one of Jake's kidneys, and Lisa helps with the transplant. Lisa takes advantage of Robin's distraction to steal the syringe and dispose of it. It is later discovered that Lisa is one of the suspects in Jake's hit-and-run. However, forensics find no evidence that Lisa was responsible, but Mac nonetheless cites her for reckless driving, a charge that he intends to make stick. Patrick confronts Lisa and tells her that he is convinced that she did it and covered her tracks, as she is "the only one of them soulless enough to kill a little boy and duck responsibility." Lisa insists that all she ever did was love him, but Patrick makes it clear that nothing will ever change his opinion of her. After he leaves with Robin, Lisa, in a childish rage, shreds a photo of Robin in an HIV handout with a scalpel. Gas leak On March 31, Lisa begins another revenge plot against Robin and Patrick, this time planning to kill Robin and frame Patrick for the murder. To this end, Lisa pretends to befriend Kristina Davis, who has recently been hired as a replacement babysitter for Emmy and is stressed out over having been waitlisted at Yale, and begins giving her hydrocodone pills, which she passes off as non-addictive herbal supplements that will calm her nerves, and visiting the Drake home while Kristina is babysitting. On one particular visit, she drugs Kristina and bugs the house. Subsequently, she steals Patrick's credit card and makes elaborate and romantic purchases with it while creating screen names for herself and Patrick on a lovers hideaway website to make it appear as though the two are having an affair, and also visits the home while Patrick and Robin are out and takes pictures of their basement while researching home gas leaks. However, Ethan discovers Lisa's actions when he recognizes Kristina's pills as hydrocodone and informs Johnny, who, realizing Lisa is still obsessed with Patrick, warns the latter as such. Nevertheless, Lisa seemingly causes a gas leak at the Drakes' while they are out, and locks Robin in the basement as soon as she gets home, telling Robin that Patrick will pay for what he did to her when he is arrested for Robin's murder. After covering her tracks upstairs, Lisa goes down into the basement and checks Robin's seemingly lifeless body, only for Robin, alive and well, to revive. {C Lisa looking Robin in the basement {C Slimey01Added by Slimey01 At that moment, Mac and Patrick come into the basement, and Mac promptly arrests Lisa for attempted murder; the entire thing was all a set-up to catch Lisa. As it turns out, Robin and Patrick had earlier figured out that Lisa had stolen Patrick's credit cards, and Kristina had informed them of Lisa's visits to the house. Having discovered Lisa's research into home gas leaks, Robin and Patrick waited for her to arrive, and Patrick turned off the gas from outside when Robin entered the house. Finally, Robin has recorded all of Lisa's threats on her cell phone. Lisa swears revenge on Patrick and Robin as Mac drags her away. At the police station, Lisa calls Johnny and begs him to help her, but he refuses. When she attempts to play on his feelings for Claudia, Johnny merely regards her with disgust and leaves. The "final" showdown Lisa, influenced by Anthony Zaccarah, sneaks into General Hospital dressed as a security guard.Lisa loads her gun in the closet of General Hospital. She also prepares a syringe with a toxic substance. She returns to the hospital lobby and hovers, surprisingly unnoticed, while waiting to make her move.Patrick and Robin chat at the nurses station about Sam's possible pregnancy. Patrick smiles that Emma is the best thing that ever happened to him. As Steve talks with Lucky about Liz nearby and Maxie and Spinelli return with smoothies, Lisa approaches the center of the lobby, raises her gun and fires it. She asks the scared crowd for their attention. She notices Lucky reach for his gun and orders him to kick it her way and tells the crowd she needs closure. Steve puts the hospital under lockdown, angering Lisa. She orders Steve, Patrick, Robin and Maxie into the conference room, while forcing Lucky and Spinelli on the elevator.In the conference room, a crazy Lisa smiles that they are going to have a ton of fun. She tells them they are on trial and they will have to stand up and tell her why they were each so terrible to her. Lisa charges Steve with raging hypocrisy and stupidity. She tells an incredulous Maxie she is an airhead, liar, and badmouthed her. Lisa then charges Robin with being boring, self-righteous and delusional. Lisa purrs that the sex with Patrick was completely mutual and he seduced her. She turns to Patrick that he is the biggest offender of all for making her think he loved her. Maxie yells at Lisa to get therapy because she is not the first woman to get dumped. Maxie refuses to apologize. Lisa aims her gun at Maxie, but Spinelli falls from the ceiling to save her. He calmly tries to get Lisa to stop, while Maxie gets in Lisa's face and tells her she is pathetic. Lisa raises her gun and fires, but Spinelli jumps in front of Maxie to take the bullet and falls to the floor.Outside the hospital, Mac and Ronnie argue about Jason helping the with the rescue. Mac says if Jason takes Lisa out for good, he will pin a medal on him. Lucky walks out, but Mac wonders why he's leaving. Lucky says he's no good to anyone right now. Ronnie implores Mac to act on the situation and stop thinking like a parent because Robin and Maxie are up there. He says they need to get the S.W.A.T team involved. Elizabeth walks out and asks about Lucky. Mac says they need him there or else they might have to take his badge. After Lisa orders the doctors away from Spinelli, who she just shot, she continues her torment of Robin and Patrick in the conference room. She needles them by asking Patrick questions offensive to Robin. Patrick won't answer, so Lisa turns her attention on Steve to ask about her medical abilities. She also brings up their one night stand and accuses him of keeping her on staff so she wouldn't slap a sexual harassment suit against him. Steve take responsibility for what happened between them. She just wants someone to admit Robin and Patrick were at fault in their situation. Steve tells her she is a gifted doctor, but now her career is over. And for what? Maxie is next on Lisa's list for interrogation. She wonders when she first wanted to destroy her life. Maxie always knew Lisa had an agenda, but she admits she used to be a lot like her by going after a married man. However, Maxie never became a stalker. When Lisa focuses on Robin, Spinelli starts to have trouble breathing and Steve notes his lungs are filling with blood. Dante calls the conference room and instructs Maxie to find out what Lisa's demands are. Lisa makes threats so Maxie tells Dante not to call again. Patrick implores Lisa to put down the gun. He will walk out with her, but he needs to trust her first. Tears roll down her face as he asks her to put down the gun. She snaps out of it and accuses him of sweet talking her like he used to in college. As Lisa continues to rail at everyone in the room for taking everything away from her, Dante and Jason burst in. Lisa shoots Patrick in the arm and grabs Robin in the confusion. Lisa then tries to run, but Dante tackles her. Lisa lies unconscious, as Steve, Jason and Maxie tend to Spinelli, who is now in shock. Spinelli is wheeled to surgery, as Robin calls for a doctor to stitch Patrick up. Lisa wakes up, grabs Robin and holds a syringe to her neck. Patrick tries to talk Lisa down from sticking Robin with the syringe in the hospital conference room. As he does, he grabs Lisa. They struggle and she is stuck with the syringe containing drain cleaner. She collapses in Patrick's arms. Robin and Patrick meet with Mac in the hallway. Patrick says he doesn't know if Lisa made it, but it doesn’t look good because drain cleaner is so toxic. Patrick can't believe how everything spiraled out of control. Mac expresses some disdain towards him, but Robin assures her uncle they have worked everything out. Patrick leaves to get checked out, as Robin fiercely defends her husband to Mac. He smiles and hugs her. He loves when she scolds him, but more importantly, he loves that she's alive. A hospital employee hands Robin some test results. Robin says she has to leave, but tells her uncle they are not done talking about Patrick.Robin returns to Mac at the hub. As they discuss Patrick and Lisa, Steve comes out to tell them Lisa is in a coma and there's no telling if she will come out of it. Mac is happy to hear it because she got what she deserved. Return of Lisa Brenda leaves and Robin's health In August of 2011, Jasper Jacks arrives back in Port Charles after having left with Brenda Barrett after her breakup with Sonny. Jax and Carly had been in a custody battle over their daughter Josslyn before Jax left, and Carly had won. Desperate, Jax kidnaps Joss and shows up at Robin's house on his way out of town. While Robin and Jax are talking, Sonny shows up in a rage, having found out that Jax took Joss. He threatens to shoot Jax, and Robin begs him to leave because her daughter Emma is asleep in the other room. Sonny, instead, tries to shoot Jax. He instead hits a lamp, which shatters, just as Emma walks into the room. The shattered lamp cuts Robin's arm and she convinces Jax to leave and leave Joss with her. Patrick comes home and throws Sonny out. Robin then goes to General Hospital where she has to get stitches for her arm. Patrick later notices that Robin's wound isn't healing like it should.In October of 2011, Patrick and Robin decide to throw a congratulatory party for Patrick's brother Matt for getting his research published. Robin, Patrick, Matt, Elizabeth, Steven, and Olivia all gather on a boat to celebrate. Unbeknownst to them, Lisa Niles has awoken from her coma, thanks to a drug Anthony Zacchara had her "shot up with". Lisa, too, boards the boat.Lisa ends up chloroforming Patrick and Robin, and tying them both up, Patrick to a bed, and Robin to a chair. When Robin wakes up, Lisa takes out a syringe and Robin thinks she's going to inject her with something. Instead, Lisa tells her that she wants to inject Patrick with Robin's HIV-infected blood, so that they can truly share everything. Robin, however, unties herself and fights off Lisa. Later, Robin meets Lisa on the deck and they struggle again. Robin is knocked out when she is thrown against a ladder, and then Lisa turns up missing, and eventually found dead in the water. A murder investigation then ensues. The police suspect everyone on the boat, plus Maxie Jones, who boarded the boat later; and Damian Spinelli and Johnny and Anthony Zacchara, who were all seen on separate boats nearby.In December of 2011, Robin still has the wound from when Sonny shot his gun in her house months before. She receives lab test results that she had done on herself in secret. She keeps the results to herself. Robin then is told by Monica that the hospital board is removing her as Chief of Staff during the murder investigation. Robin does not put up a fight, to Patrick's surprise. On December 13 and 14, Robin asks Jason to help her disappear. She tells him that her HIV medication hasn't worked in months. She tells him that Lisa had replaced her meds with placebos, and even though she had gotten them replaced, it was too late, and she had become resistant to them. She tells him that they have already tried different medications too, and they haven't been working either. She wants to spend one last Christmas with Patrick and Emma, and then leave so that they don't have to sit by her side and watch her slowly die like she did Stone. Jason refuses to help her in this way, instead advising her to tell Patrick what's going on. Robin spends Christmas with Patrick and Emma. On New Years Eve, Robin gets a call from a specialist in Seattle, that is going to look at her case and give her a second opinion, so she begins preparing to leave town. She tells everyone that she is going to Africa, to meet with a doctor and consult on a protocol for one of her patients whose viral load is unsteady, but instead she makes plans to go to Seattle. Before she leaves, she confides the truth to Elizabeth and asks her to take her place as the woman in Patrick and Emma's lives in case anything happens to her. While Robin is out of town, Elizabeth tells Patrick the truth about Robin's condition. Robin returns from Seattle and comes clean with Patrick. She tells him the truth about her illness. She told him that she was put on a new protocol and now all they had to do, is wait to see if it takes. Robin's test results returned and they learned that her new HIV protocol was working -- they now had a second chance. In celebration of the good news, Patrick, Robin and Emma took a trip out to see the plot of land where they would build their dream home in the future. On Valentine's Day, Patrick surprised Robin with a visit from her mother, Anna Devane. Anna, Robin, Patrick, and Emma all had a joyous reunion. Robin's "death" Robin begins working on a drug protocol to save Jason, who is suffering from an inoperable cerebral edema. On February 20, 2012 there is a gas leak in Robin's lab, and Patrick gets trapped inside. Robin returns to the lab to find Patrick passed out on the floor. She gets him out of the lab in time before he dies, but Robin remembers that she forgot Jason's medicine and goes back in to get it. The doors lock and Robin is locked inside. Patrick tries everything he can to save her, but it is too late. Her last words before she dies are, "You and Emma are my whole life; you're in my heart, always." He leaves, and she falls and dies. Seen alive On March 26, 2012 it is shown that Robin alive, and being held in an initially undisclosed location. The end of the episode reveals that Dr. Keenan is holding Robin hostage and forcing her to undergo therapy at Ferncliff. Later, it is revealed that Dr. Keenan is working for Jerry Jacks. Jerry, in turn, is working for a man who seems to be Duke Lavery. In September, Robin is seen at mental institution in Switzerland. On November 6, 2012, Robin is seen alive and alert. She is seen talking to "Duke Lavery"'s doctor associate and knocking her out. She finds a phone and calls Patrick's home phone. Her daughter, Emma, picks up. When Emma goes to get Patrick to talk to her mother, however, the doctor takes the phone away from Robin. Later, "Duke" arrives in Robin's room. Robin reminisces with him, but when he is hazy on the details of memories Duke should know, Robin is suspicious. The man then pulls of a mask, and reveals that he is actually Cesar Faison. Faison is actually the one behind the fake death and kidnapping of Robin. In December, Anna learns that Faison was mesquerading as Duke and she goes to the mental facility to look for Duke. She starts checking the rooms and finds Duke. Duke and Anna talk, while Robert decides to leave the room. Robert hears screams and tries to find where the screams are coming from. Robert finds the room where Dr. Ulbrecht is trying to inject Robin, but instead injects Robert. Duke and Anna find Robert where he tries to tell them about Robin but fails. Dr. Ulbrecht transports Robin to another location where Jerry Jacks is there. In Port Charles, Patrick finds a DVD that Robin made which Robin tells Patrick to move on. Positions held at General Hospital Family tree See also *Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake References Category:Characters Category:Drake family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional Australian-Americans Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:Chiefs of Staff at General Hospital Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:All My Children characters Category:Devane family Category:Characters created by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Anne Howard Bailey Category:Featured Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini